Tattoo
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Memories. That was pretty much all she had of him now... But then she realized what that symbolized.


A/N: I'm pretty sure this is a one chapter thing. It sort of depends on how it ends, you know? If I decide to continue it, I might change the rating, but I'm pretty sure this will be the only chapter, unless you guys want more! Haha.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't live in Scotland with my family, nor do I have a Scottish accent, and I also didn't write Harry Potter. Darn. I'm not J.K. Rowling!

Tattoo:

Hermione gazed sadly out of the window, watching as the rain droplets hit the window pane. It was a lonely Wednesday afternoon, one that a 17 year old girl as herself shouldn't have been spending alone. It was still Thanksgiving break, the day before Thanksgiving.

She hadn't gone home, nor had she gone to the burrow, like she usually would have. She was alone, without the comfort of her friends or family. Alone, simply alone. It's not like she would have preferred anyone anyways. When she was sad or depressed, she liked being alone. The silence would consume her, and make her drift. She liked to drift. It was like floating in a great pile of clouds. She would be there… but not really.

And then, when she would finally come out of the 'trance', the pain would be dulled, and she could push the issue to the back of her head. She sighed, the waves of pain washing over her as she remembered the incident that caused all of this.

_Flashback: _

_"Harry." She murmured, taking note of his stiff position._

_"Hermione." He greeted grimly, no sparkle in his green eyes, his voice monotone. "Sit." He motioned to the armchair beside him. "We need to talk." He continued, pausing._

_Hermione sat, confused by his behavior. Why, just yesterday they were talking and laughing._

_"Hermione." He started again. "I like you. I really do. But…"_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "But what?" She whispered._

_"It's not working out Hermione." He replied, his voice softer and with emotion when he noticed her panicked expression. _

_"We were fine yesterday." She argued without feeling. _

_"No Hermione." He said, his voice hardening. "You were fine. You haven't even noticed… you know, how I've been acting lately. My point is, I think we should break up." _

_"Wait, why? We've been dating since 5__th__ year! I thought it was going well." _

_"Look Hermione…. Get into your head. I don't want you." _

_"You don't want me?" She whispered, shocked by his choice of words.__ "I thought you loved me."_

_"Hermione. It was good at first." He smiled slightly. "But I guess it went sour… I mean. Don't take me wrong. Sure, a part of me will always love you, but not on the same level, you know?"_

_She blinked, oddly calm. "Alright Harry." She stood up. "Have a happy holiday." She started to walk away._

_He stood up and tapped her. "You know, you can still come to the burrow. I think we can still be friends, just not have a relationship. Okay?"_

_"No thank you." She said stiffly. He leaned over and planted a kiss o__n her forehead. She pulled away, not wanting to further complicate things. "Well." She stood there, rocking on the balls of feet. "I guess… This is goodbye."_

_"Hermione." He grabbed her arm. "It doesn't have to be like this. I'm not sure you understand. I'm doing this for our own good.__ I mean, I want us to still be friends. I'm doing this for our friendship. I'm sure that… If we tried we could maybe work things out. But the chance is slim. And I'd rather have you as a friend then nothing. Because, if we did break up, think about that. We wouldn't talk anymore. And then, how would I survive?" _

_"STOP IT! Harry… just stop. If it's that easy for you to break up with me, you obviously don't love me like you say you do." _

_"But I do Hermione!" He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "That's exactly why I'm doing this! Because I love you!"_

_"You have a funny way of showing it Potter." She said, her voice still stiff._

_He cackled. "Oh, so I'm Potter now?" He grinned._

_She kept the same grim expression plastered across her face. "This isn't funny. Stop trying to make it seem so… simple! It's not you know, harry. You cannot treat everything in life like one big joke." _

_"I'm not Hermione! I'm just trying to make the situation lighter, easier to do. I honestly think that you think this is easy! How many times am I going to have to explain to you until you understand this is 100 times worse for me than it is for you!!!!!!!" _

_"Because it's not true! It's not true, you lie! Always lie. Lie. Lie." She stared blankly into his eyes. "You promised.. that we would always be together. Lie number one. The biggest lie EVER."_

_"It wasn't a lie, we will be together forever, just not in a relationship."_

_"Oh, yeah that's really nice Harry. Tell another lie. You will find a blonde bimbo that you think you love. You'll proclaim your love for her, and she'll do the same for you, I'm sure, since you're the Great Harry Potter. Then you can go have blonde babies with green eyes. And you'll forget about me. Move on, like I will. Eventually."_

_"I will no abandon you 'Mione."_

_"Stop that! I'm not 'Mione. You lost that nickname 5 minutes ago, when you dumped me."_

_"Geez. Sorry."_

_'Why is he taking this so comfortably?' She thought, sad. _

_"You know. I'm sorry too Harry. That it has to end like this." She stood up, shook hands with him, and walked away. So much for forever._

_End Flashback. _

Now all she had was memories. He was like a tattoo. She'd always have him, right there in her heart.

* * *

_Please review. _

_if you want another chapter, review. Lol.. _

_Also, I accept story requests for ANY rating._

_I'll do pretty much any ship._


End file.
